kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman Generations
Kinnikuman Generations (キン肉マン ジェネレーションズ), known in the United States as Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle, is a PlayStation 2 game produced by Bandai and sold on April 22, 2004. About Kinnikuman Generations is an expansion of the Game Cube game Kinnikuman Nisei New Generation vs. Legends (キン肉マンII世 新世代超人VS伝説超人), sold November 22, 2002. The game's name, in Japan, is often abbreviated as . The game itself has an expansion called Kinnikuman Muscle Generations (キン肉マン マッスルジェネレーションズ), sold February 2, 2006 for the PlayStation Portable. This article contains explanations on the Game Cube and PSP versions as well. A professional wrestling game, The Chojins from the first Kinnikuman (Legends) reappear via 3D Polygon and compete against the Nisei Chojins (New Generation) in their younger bodies. Series 'Kinnikuman Nisei: New Generation vs. Legends' (Nintendo Game Cube, November 22, 2002, Bandai) :The first in the series. The characters are presented with cel-shaded animation, looking almost identical to their manga counterparts. ''Kinnikuman Generations'' / Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle (PlayStation 2, April 22, 2004, Bandai) :An expansion of "Kinnikuman Nisei: New Generation vs. Legends". Sold on the 25th Anniversary of Kinnikuman. The Story Mode and Chojin Creation Mode from the first game are removed. Features tag matches and additional characters. The slow loading time and Toshio Furukawa's portrayal of Kinnikuman (replacing Akira Kamiya from the first game) caused the game to disappointment many fans. : :Advertising Slogan: 'Kinnikuman Muscle Generations' (PlayStation Portable, February 23, 2006, Bandai) :An expansion of "Kinnikuman Generations". Contains more characters and Story Modes. Akira Kamiya returns as the voice of Kinnikuman. Tag Team names from the Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc are used. Game Modes Kinnikuman Nisei: New Generation vs. Legends Versus *1P vs. CP *1P vs. 2P *CP vs. CP Story Mode Chojin Creation ; Option Control the game difficulty and controller configuration. Kinnikuman Generations ; Versus Mode *Single (with or without Second) :*1P vs. CP :*1P vs. 2P *Tag (Regular Tag or No Touch Tag) Battle Royal (3-4 Players) Tournament Mode *Single Tournament (4-8 Players) *Tag Team Tournament (4-8 Teams) Team Battle Mode *1P vs. CP *1P vs. 2P *CP vs. CP Survival Mode *Shoot Survivor *Musk Hunt Spectator Mode Kinkeshi Collection Mode Option Kinnikuman Muscle Generations Victory Mode Dream Chojin Tag Tournament Characters Kinnikuman Nisei: New Generation vs. Legends Legends *Kinnikuman :*Finishing Hold: Muscle Spark *Robin Mask :*Finishing Hold: Robin Special *Terryman :*Finishing Hold: Texas Condor Kick→ Spinning Toe Hold *Brocken Jr. :*Finishing Hold: Red Rain of Berlin *Ramenman :*Finishing Hold: Kowloon Wall Drop *Buffaloman :*Finishing Hold: Chojin Cross Slam *Sunshine :*Finishing Hold: Sand Hell Tour *Kinkotsuman :*Finishing Hold: Shooting Rifle *The Ninja :*Finishing Hold: Binding Spider Web *Warsman :*Finishing Hold: Double Claw Screw Driver New Generation *Kinniku Mantaro :*Finishing Hold: Muscle Millennium *Kevin Mask :*Finishing Hold: Big Ben Edge *Terry the Kid :*Finishing Hold: Kid's Triangle Choke→ Texas Clover Hold *Jade :*Finishing Hold: Red Rain of Berlin *Seiuchin :*Finishing Hold: Ice Rock Driver *Gazelleman :*Finishing Hold: Savannah Heat *Check Mate :*Finishing Hold: Stallion Style Honorable Driver *Bone Cold :*Finishing Hold: Shooting Arrow *Hanzo :*Finishing Hold: Tsurigane Wari (Temple Bell Splitter) *Scarface :*Finishing Hold: Ultimate Scar Buster Hidden Creatable Characters *Baron Maximilian :*Finishing Hold: Shadow of Death *Dazzle :*Finishing Hold: Dazzle Spider Thread *El Kaerun :*Finishing Hold: Implant Bomber *Ultimanoid :*Finishing Hold: Ultimate Crash *Weaponman :*Finishing Hold: Mad Crash Hammer *Yeti :*Finishing Hold: Yeti Screw Hammer *Coconutman :*Finishing Hold: Super Coconut Drop *Crescent Hearts :*Finishing Hold: Crescent Shadow *Chihuahuaman :*Finishing Hold: Special Chihuahua Bomber *Pandaman :*Finishing Hold: Bamboo Leaf Panda Drop Kinnikuman Generations In addition to all characters from the previous game (excluding the Hidden Creatable Characters), the game includes 48 characters. Many characters with alternate costumes appear as two different characters (ex: Ramenman and Mongolman). Legends *Kinnikuman (Kinniku Clan Battle Costume) *Kinnikuman Great (Prince Kamehame) *Kinnikuman Great II (Terryman) *Prince Kamehame :*Finishing Hold: Triple Beefcake *Pentagon :*Finishing Hold: Space Rush *Wolfman :*Finishing Hold: Rubik's Cube Twist→ Gasshou Hineri *Canadianman :*Finishing Hold: Maple Death Lock→ Canadian Backbreaker *Specialman :*Finishing Hold: Touchdown of Glory *Mongolman (Ramenman) *Barracuda (Robin Mask) *Geronimo :*Finishing Hold: Apache War Cry *Mayumi Kinniku :*Finishing Hold: Iron Claw *Harabote Muscle :*Finishing Hold: Killer Key Lock *Black Hole :*Finishing Hold: Absorption *Possessed Buffaloman (Buffaloman) :*Finishing Hold: Long Horn Special *New Sunshine (Sunshine) :*Finishing Hold: Cursed Roller *Asuraman :*Finishing Hold: Improved Asura Buster *Akuma Shogun :*Finishing Hold: Hell's Nine Point Seal *Goldman (Akuma Shogun) *Neptuneman :*Finishing Hold: Quarrel Bomber→ Double Leg Suplex *Big the Budo :*Finishing Hold: Megaton King Drop *Quarrelman (Neptuneman) *Neptune King (Big the Budo) New Generation *Kinniku Mantaro (New Costume) *Kuroe (Warsman) *Ilioukhine :*Finishing Hold: The Turbulence *Ricardo (Submission Artist) :*Finishing Hold: Torture Slash *Ricardo (Lord of Darkness) (Ricardo) Kinnikuman Muscle Generations *Ataru Kinniku (Soldier) :*Finishing Hold: Napalm Stretch *Kendaman :*Finishing Hold: Kendaman Headbutt *Screw Kid :*Finishing Hold: Four-Point Screw Torture Voice Cast *Akira Kamiya as Kinnikuman *Toshio Furukawa as Kinnikuman (Generations only) *Masaya Onosaka as Mantarou Kinniku *Hideyuki Tanaka as Terryman/2nd Kinnikuman Great *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Terry the Kid, Ricardo *Daisuke Gori as Robin Mask/Barracuda, Ashuraman, Black Hole, Yeti *Ryotaro Okiayu as Kevin Mask *Kenichi Ono as Ramenman/Mongolman, Specialman *Takumi Yamazaki as Seiuchin *Kenji Nomura as Buffaloman, Scarface *Yasunori Masutani as Gazelleman, Dazzle (Gamecube) *Yasuhiko Kawazu as Brocken Jr., Wolfman, Weaponman *Kenji Nojima as Jade, Dazzle *Masaharu Sato as Sunshine, Prince Kamehame/1st Kinnikuman Great, Harabote Muscle, Ultimanoid *Koichi Tochika as Check Mate, Ilioukhine, Crescent Hearts *Hiroaki Hirata as The Ninja, El Kaerun *Kazuya Nakai as Hanzou, Coconutsman *Hideyuki Hori as Warsman/Chloe, Kinkotsuman *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Bone Cold *Mahito Oba as Geronimo, Announcer Yoshigai, Pandaman *Eiji Takemoto as Neptuneman/Kenkaman, Kendaman *Shinichirou Ota as Big the Budou/Neptune King, Screw Kid *Tetsu Inada as Akuma Shogun/Goldman, Ring Announcer *Koji Totani as Canadianman, Pentagon *Kozo Shioya as Kinniku Mayumi *Shigeru Chiba as Kinnikuman Soldier (Ataru) *Konami Yoshida as Meat, Chihuahuaman *Naoki Tatsuta as Nakano-san See Also *Muscle Grand Prix External links Bandai Main Sites :*Kinnikuman Nisei New Generation vs. Legends :*Kinnikuman Generations *Aki Corporation *wikipedia:ja:キン肉マン ジェネレーションズ ja:キン肉マン ジェネレーションズ References Category:Video games